Last Of The Fox
by vault166
Summary: My name... is... Karumi Hatake... and I have just witnessed the birth of the Sen kaminari no kami...and I'am the Shinkōshoku ōjo\\rated T for safety\\Will be Karumi's pov in-till the Mizuki incident and will then change to a random blond ninja involved in said incident\\ooc\\ Please review\\ sasuke\sakura bashing
1. A Wolf wants to eat me

'Naruto Uzumaki... that is the name of the fox who plays with a village in the leaves.' The words echoed through my head like a glitching movie projector. As the word play over and over again pictures fly by. a picture of a nine tailed fox blew through my mind. 'Burdened with insurmountable weight.' I look closer at the picture of the fox I realize... It isn't a picture. The fox is moving it's flaming orange paws crushing everything in it's wake tails swinging unpredictably and cause miniature tornado's in it's wake. underneath the fox a great village... burning in it's own failure at stopping the fox. in it's own way the picture was... picturesque and striking. most would expect the fox to have a cruel sadistic smile... witch it did.

That is till the blood red faded from it's eye's and sadistic pleasure gave way to unending confusion and horror... It started to say something like I'm so sorry or oh my god... but its sobs were confused as roars of triumph. 'those who are tricked by a fox live their life a little wiser... those who trick a fox will pray that the fox's good will lasts long enough to write their own.'

the picture changed yet again this time it was a grove filled with lush green grass and surrounded by vibrant trees of every variety with flowers of every color blooming in the grass. in the middle a silvery blue grayish wolf sat watching me with a smile... Or at least what a think is a smile... it might just want to eat me... most likely. the wolf seemed to smile even more as I thought to myself. Definitely wants to eat me I think absentmindedly.

at that the wolf started chuckling uncontrollably... at least for a wolf. "Relax child" the wold calls out in a gruff voice. but a strangely calming one as well... "now why would i do that mister wolf?" I say in a childish manner like every three year old on the planet..._Puppy dog eyes jutsu activate_ "Good point I haven't really done anything to gain your trust have I?" The wolf said with what I think was a thoughtful expression on his face... I don't know he's a wolf for gods sake. "Hmm" the wold grunted in thought "How about we make a deal... I give you a hint or two you'll need in this life of yours and if they help you. when they do you come and visit me again my little Hatake." The wolf said with mirth glowing in it's eyes.

I stared at the wolf for quite a while with the puppy dog eyes jutsu activated the whole time... but he just stared at me not even giving me a tiny bit more information. "Hmmf" I grunt a little mad my jutsu didn't work "Fine I Agree" little did I know but future me was nodding her head in satisfaction remembering the deal I just made. The wolf smiled even more he is definitely going to eat me now... "Now" Mr. Wolfy said "when you wake up to the garden down the row through the alley to the right and everything shall end...alright..." He did that on purpose he just wanted it to end on a rhyme.


	2. A Bloody Birthday And The Price

I woke up to sunlight sprinkling my room through my window. My room was a typical three year old's room with silver paint the matched my silvery blue hair and little building blocks with letters on them spread all over. a few toys here and there. a bit of rubbish in the corner... and naturally every single other thing shoved under my bed cause I "Cleaned" my room. I jumped down from my bed and went to look for my Onee-chan.

I found him at the counter his gravity defying silver hair that matched my long silvery blue hair that went to my chin then turned to a stark black. with my striking sliver/white eyes to complete the picture. Today me and Onee-chan would be going shopping so I could get an early birthday present. Of MY CHOICE!

So I walked up and tugged as hard as I could on his pants... nearly causing him to face plant. He looked back to see what tripped him up only to find me... "Karumi I though I told you not to do that..." he said in his usual lazy, loner tone... that I hate. I slammed my foot on his toes with all of my strength. needless to say he stopped talking in that tone... for a while.

"Karumi! Why did you try to impair you big brother?" he whined I flash my smile and say in the most innocent voice ever created "Cause I wanted too" needless to say Kakashi Hatake had met his match.

Soon they left there cozy little home to go shopping for the birthday girl. they had a wonderful time as they went from a flower shop to a theater. a theater to the hokage mountain. the hokage mountain to a little clothing shop that wasn't anything special but in the window was this beautiful dress for a little girl. it was a summer dress that depicted a grove with roses blooming on it and blue-jays flying over head. she was ecstatic jumping and running around.

Kakashi pov]

When we got home I let my little Karumi go and play outside while I put everything away and to be back in an a few minutes... she wasn't I mean Karumi didn't inherit my late streak she was on time or early... never late. to her a few minutes was run around the block and come home. she even had a say that the day she was late was the day he was on time.

so I did the rational thing... I ran around calling her name freaking out a reasonable amount like any big brother would. I ran for what must have been an hour it even started raining like in the movie's I managed to get a few friends to help. Then I heard a slight humming. 'the sparrow fallows the blue jay through the hallow and up and around the sky' it wasn't a terribly sad tun nor was it particularly happy either.

It was a song that forces you to remember the times when your mother called you and you're brother home. So I followed it. I went down an alley and turned right what I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life and I survived the third great shinobi war... and watching my two best friends die in front of me. What I saw in that alley was far more disgusting and horrible than anything I have ever seen.

there was my sister in her beautiful dress red dress... wait her dress was white... why is it a pure rustic red? as i got closer I realize it was blood it was stained with blood and she was laying in a pool of it... "Oh God" I whisper before tears spill from my visible eye as I start running towards her. I slide to the ground and pick her up into my arms. I try to wake her up...but when her eyes open their glazed over and for the first time I start fearing for her life.

"Don't worry she's fine" I look up and take note of the rest of the alley for the first time. Karumi was in a circle with the... bodies of some villagers surrounding them there bodies covered with scorch marks... a puddle of water neaarby was crackling with a mix of blue and white electricity. I hear my friends foot steps behind me and realize I've been shouting her name. then I looked to see were the voice came from... and thats were the real horror starts. there was a boy with blond hair and whisker marks on his face his hair was from what I can guess sun kissed blond but it was now matted with blood and flesh. his legs were bent at funny angels and one arm seemed to be completely pulverized. but that was only the start. his torso had... holes and lacerations that Ibiki [torture and investigation specialist] wouldn't do to his worst enemy.

I could literally see the ground if I were to look through one of the holes. Yellow fat was spilling out of his body and bone powder flowing out with the blood. but the blond smiled revealing electric blue eyes that seemed to look directly into my soul. "It's not her blood" he said in a weak voice " I made sure of it!" he tried make a fist and show me he was fine. but he seemed to only make his malnourished bones crack from the stress. not that the boy showed it. he didn't even flinch when I heard his bones crack.

"Kakashi!" I heard Chouza akimichi call me from the entrance of the alley. "Get a medic!" I shouted as soon as I heard him. "Why-" he said but had got a glimpse of the boys condition and started throwing up. after a few seconds he started running at full speed to get a medic... I hope he's fast enough.


	3. Freedom From The Pink Banshee

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" And I wake up screaming... again for the hundredth time in the past I don't know five and a half years. "Five and a half years since that day" I said out loud in contemplation "and Five and a half years since I met him." After he saved my life five years ago I learned his name was Naruto and he promised he wouldn't tell what happened that day unless I said he could. even though he was the one to suggested it.

I also learned that he was three months older than me and the village pariah. I didn't understand why and still don't. From what I've learned he is quite smart and really really funny... but for some reason kids avoided him and adults called him a demon. The last one who did that got a broken jaw by Onee-Chan. so the whole Demon Brat name calling has all but stopped.

We both entered the academy three years ago and were both nine now even if he acts like an idiot so the teachers will leave him alone. I'd have to say he's the smartest kid there besides Shikamaru and Sakura or as we like to call her "Suckura". the only reason she's even there is her precocious Sasuke. Personally I find him an annoying emo... especially when he tries to ask me out in that creepy ass way of his. he basically walks up to me and says I should ditch happiness and help him kill his brother.

See doesn't that just give you the creeps? Whatever but if you pay attention you can see Naruto get half of every test or exercise he purposely barley passes. Oh and a year before we entered the academy I managed to turn him from the dark side and he no longer wears the kill me I'm over here orange Jump suit and the fun of wearing a mask. he now wears a black jacket with an orange streak running down each sleeve. that goes over a baggy black shirt and baggy black cargo pants. with a body tight undershirt that comes up and covers his face. and he's about four feet six inches... he's taller than me by about four inches.

While I wear a slightly baggy blue shirt that shows some of my figure but leaves room for the imagination and normal jeans with an unzipped gray vest over the shirt... I were the same body suit mask thing my brother wears... for girls of course.

It's quite a lot of fun wearing a mask. Most people will try to get you to take it off butt... we don't. It's even funnier when you get to see there faces as we eat cause we put on a genjutsu when we take of are masks so it looks like were eating through the mask. although Naruto think it's funny too he mostly just wears it to hide his slightly larger K9's.

either way I'm currently the top female student of the year while the rookie of the year is Sasuke. He seems to think it's important while I think that it's a pointless title. I mean it's not going to scare the enemy when you say you were top of the class... is it? well whatever... I still haven't one a single spar against Naruto... I haven't even forced him to use one of the jutsu my brother taught him. whats worse is he caught my brothers obsession with reading... not icha icha... but when someone is reading during your spar it's frustrating.

"Hey... are you okay?" I whipped to see my brother looking at me in his pajamas with worry in his eyes...well eye. I stared into my cycloptic brothers eye and sigh to myself. "I'm fine I just had... That dream again." his eye widens a little before returning to normal "You sure... I mean that the third one in the past month... Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asks the worry obvious in his voice "NO!" I said my voice a little colder than I wanted. "O-Okay I'll just talk to you later then." his voice was shaky and depressed 'Crap I know I just screwed up majorly'

* * *

><p>3 years later]<p>

Today we graduated from six years of torture... Yes today we become genin... and I'm nervous as all hell. Whats worse is... I've lost my bet with naruto... At the start Of the this year Naruto and I had a bet-I forced him into it-If I could beat him in a spar before we became Genin he would do whatever I say for a day and vice versa. I thought it was a good deal in-till I saw the glint of madness in his eyes after words... I mean I have a hilarious idea thats bound to scar him for life... but with the look in his eye I could only assume I would have questionable mentality after. but... today is the day were getting are headbands and have yet to prove I'm even a challenge for the idiotic blond.

Whatever... Naruto just walked out of the examination room... apparently he had to get the hokage to adjust the test. He supposedly had humongous chakra reserves and couldn't preform a bunshin or clone jutsu from lack of chakra control. He wasn't wearing a headband so... therefore Kiba had to test his patience. "So it seems I right huh Karumi there was no way you would have passed Naruto." Of course the little man slut had to hit on me at the same time... If you hadn't noticed I have three people who I hate most in this little class. 1:sasuke 2:Kiba 3:Suckura.

I saw the smirk grow on the blond bastards face as his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a hidden leaf headband witch he quickly tied around his neck. "Kiba I think you need to get your eyes checked." the blond said happily as Kiba who had been facing me whipped his head around and was about to insult him when he noticed the headband that was around his neck. He was shocked that he could miss anything. He was suppose to be the alpha after all and he missed a crucial detail that made him seem like an ass afterwards.

At that time Iruka came in with his scared face and ponytail still their for all too see. At this time you all may go home and celebrate! he shouted the last word because... well he hated this entire class with the exception of Hinata, Karumi, and Naruto. "Oh yeah..." he said sheepishly and silently scolded himself for getting caught up in his excitement "And your team announcement will be in two weeks on Friday."


	4. Mizuki Feels Pain A Thousand Of It

last of the fox:Chapter:4

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto called to the scarred dolphin of a teacher. whom was currently sitting in the ichiraku's ramen stand. "Oh Hello Naruto Karumi." the teacher said with a ramen noodle stuck to his face in a manner that I don't know looked like a mustache.

3...2...1

Three minutes and much laughter later Karumi, Naruto and a still clueless Iruka were sitting down and having a nice dinner consisting of kami's gift to man or at least by Naruto's standards. Karumi and Iruka were watching Naruto in morbid fascination as he started on his 13th bowl… they had finished their first bowl when Naruto had started 8th and were now just wondering if there was any blood in his ramen viens.

Karumi managed to wrench her gaze of the orange colored black hole and turn to a still staring Iruka who was mumbling about paychecks and crying wallets. "Hey Iruka-sensei" she called innocently "You better not be thinking of not paying… I mean you did promise to treat us to ramen when we graduated" She continued in that overly sweet voice that screamed run if you want to keep your family jewels. Iruka spluttered about before finally composing himself. But as luck would have it he never had time to answer.

"Iruka!" a voice that filled the three ninja with a sense of foreboding. the voice turned out to be a girl with black hair and a standard chunin vest. "Someone stole the scroll of sealing!" the black haired girl said with fatigue obvious in her voice. Iruka nodded and vanished in a blur of movement. "Karumi help Iruka I'm gonna get this girl to the hospital to rest"

Karumi nodded and left while the girl despite her protests was brought into a princess carry and brought to the hospital for chakra exhaustion.

* * *

><p>[Karumi pov]<p>

'god' I thought to myself 'why can't I even have one good day were nothing tries to kill me?' she thought as she dodged one of Mizuki's gigantic shuriken… I mean what in the mother of fuck would you need shuriken bigger than the average ten year old for?

While contemplating the ridiculous size of the shuriken on the inside on the outside she was completely calm and emotionless… In what naruto liked to call her "emo" mode. In reality it was the result of an traumatic experience when she was younger… you can pretty much understand when that occurred… at least thats what the therapist said… but whatever when she happened upon any life threatening or possibly stressful experience she would turn into the emotional equivalent of a rock… who was she kidding it was half a rock.

As she mentally pondered her mental experiences mizuki through another armies worth of kunai. she snapped out of her mental deliberation just in time to dodge the barrage of pointy things. "Damn demon whore STAY STILL!" Mizuki shouted only to be punched by Iruka's enraged fist. I flew after him kunai in hand ready to reenact the stupidest most hilarious jutsu my brother has ever copied or used. I threw a kunai at Mizuki. he dodged it lazily Before shouting "Seriously is that the best you got?" he said his taunt failing horribly as I disappeared in a substitution only to reappear behind him with my hands in a similar position to the Tiger hand seal while in a crouching position.

Shoving my hands forward with a blur while I shout _Hidden Leaf Village: Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death_ My hands connect with… his "bottom". For a split second nothing happens then Mizuki's face pales and his silvery white hair stand on end, next his eye's turn white his expression take on a look of horror… I smile knowing that I have succeeded in my attack and knowing what happens next. Mizuki shoots off like a bullet and a comical crash is heard from a distance away. Success.

Iruka turns to me his face paler than before "Thats a surprisingly effective Jutsu" he said absent mindedly I turn to him with a slight smile "do you have any bleach on you?" I say with slight disgust in my voice as I look at my hands and questioning look forming on my face.

"No but we should probably go find Mizuki though." a touch of disgust hidden in his voice on the mention of Mizuki. "Fine" I say in a disappointed voice

to be continued

* * *

><p>To All my lovely viewers... or at least random people who stumble upon this story. Sorry about the resent absence and other such problems I'll try to be more frequent when posting.<p> 


End file.
